memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Refugees/Act Three
Unknown soldiers are having a fire fight with the security force on the station as Wraith stunners and phaser beams lance through the hallway as Quark and the people inside the bar are hiding, then Typhuss and Captain Martin show up behind the unknown soldiers and fire at them taking them down and they go down as Captain Martin looks at Captain Kira. Wonder who these guys are? Captain Martin says as she looks at the down soldier. Captain Kira looks at them when Doctor Bashir walks over with his medical team as he gives Julian instructions on full examination on the bodies. Captain Martin looks at him. Have some brought to the Archer for Doctor Donaldson to exam as well Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her as Captain Kira is trying to figure out how they were able to get here, Kelly looks at him. You all right Captain? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. On board the Archer Doctor Donaldson is making progress on the autopsy on the unknown soldier when Captain Martin walked in. You've asked to see me doctor? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yes Captain I did I've been making progress on the body and I think I can determine what this thing is, I've been pouring over the Ancient database that SG-1 discovered in 2369 and this is a Wraith, they went to war with the Ancients a million years ago in a distance galaxy but so far that all I could find was a name but look at the hand a mouth I'm guessing that they don't eat food how we do with our mouths Doctor Donaldson says as he looks at the Captain as he gives his medical report. Captain Martin looks at the body. No wonder it took several shots with a phaser to put it down Captain Martin says as he looks at it. Captain Martin report to Captain Vaughn's office an Ensign says over the com. She tapped her combadge. I'm on my way Captain Martin says as she looks at the body and then walks out of sickbay. In Captain Vaughn's office Captain Kira is surprised by the name of the species that Captain Martin told them about. Are you sure says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at them. I am very sure I never misjudge my chief medical officer when he's right about his findings Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Captain Vaughn looks at her. I am not so sure that I do believe you Captain for all I know this thing could be a Breen Captain Vaughn says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Typhuss backs Kelly up on it. Its not a Breen, we don't know what they look like , keep a open mind Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Vaughn. Then Commander Ro comes over the com. Captain Vaughn to ops Commander Ro says over the com. They walked out of the office. Report? Captain Vaughn says as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. There's some sort of distortion out there Commander Ro says as she inputs commands into the console. Commander Candlewood looks at the Captain. It looks like a transwarp conduit sir Commander Candlewood says as he looks at his console read out. Captain Kira walks over to the console and looks at the console read out. No its not, its a hyperspace window says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Candlewood. An unknown vessel emerges from the hyperspace window and approaches the Station. In ops Captain Vaughn looks at the viewer. RED ALERT! Captain Vaughn shouts. The red lights flash as klaxon sounds. Lieutenant Brower looks at the weapons console. All torpedoes are loaded and phaser banks are fully charged shields are at 100% and hand units and phaser compression rifles have been handed out to all security teams Lieutenant Brower says as she inputs commands into the console and then looks up at Captain Vaughn. Captain Vaughn looks over at Commander Taggart at the com station. Open a channel all lanugages and frequenices Commander Captain Vaughn says as he looks at him. He inputs commands and nods at him. This is Captain Eilas Vaughn commanding officer of the Federation/Bajoran station Deep Space 9 to approaching ship do not take a further step if you keep approaching this station you will be fired upon, come about to a distance of 500 kilometers from our station and respond Captain Vaughn says as he looks at the screen. Taggart shakes his head at the Captain about them responding to the signal. Then the console rapidly beeps. THEIR WEAPONS ARE CHARGING! Lieutenant Brower says as she looks at her console read out. Captain Vaughn turns to her. Fire all weapons Captain Vaughn says as he looks at her then at the viewer. She pressed the fire button on the console. The station unleashes a volley of photon torpedoes and phasers at the smaller vessel and destroyed it into a thousand pieces. In ops Lieutenant Brower looks at her console. Target destroyed Captain Lieutenant Brower says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Good work Lieutenant maintain red alert and long range scanners for anymore of these "hyperspace windows" Captain Vaughn says as he turns to go back into his office. Kelly looks at Typhuss. Wow he really doesn't believe that we're about to meet a new enemy race Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her.